Stargate SG1 : Prometheus Chainned
by dragonfire53511
Summary: Not all snakes willing take host nor do they inspire to be gods.But in a single act of defiance towards the would be gods; an he lost everything that meant the world to him. This is his story a OC Gou'ald character.


Chapter 1: The End Nears

Somewhere On the Out skirt of the Milky Way Galaxy

Thunder rumbled in the night sky as the man tossed in his bed; as his memories of his past became his own living nightmare as he was forced to watch each of the darkest moment from his life from his force blending with his host to witness the death of his wife and children when he was caught prevent the a collation of goa'uld from mobilizing an attack on the tau'ri after the rebellion happen and the stargate was sealed. By him in sighting the internal strife between the goa'uld by heighten their own natural mistrust of one another. Then of him being dragged to the planet left knowing after of month of torture and death being punished for loving freedom and life he unlike other Goa'uld was destine to never die to live and remember these and more painful things every time he slumbered. The dream got so intense that the man shot up just as a streak of lighting struck the ground just few feet from his home. For a moment in the flashing of the light he swore he saw his wife smiling face.

The man got up out of his bed and walks over to the basin and jug that was on the other side of his hut. He took the cork from the jug and poured the water into the basin. He then sat the jug back down after he put the cork back in; than peered into the calm cool water that reflect his face. His eyes glows a semi whites' gold before he submerged his face into the water and then fling his head back. He repeats this process several more times before going to get dressed as his day was soon to start. As he finished lacing the front of his animal hide shirt tight enough to cover the scare he carried across his body. Suddenly a man came running into his hut screaming. "The Chappa'ai is activating someone is coming father." The two men look at each other than the one the man called father nod and said "Sai tell the others to prepare the shipments of Zat'nik'tel and Ma'Tok staff for lord Hades's; tell them there must not be any errors or his emissary will most likely demand a sacrifice from our village." Sai nod before running to get thing prepared for the arrival of these most unwanted guest. The young man knew his father was different than the other villagers outside of the fact he worked for the gods building there holy weapons and devices they desired. He also made a point to see to every villager needs were meet and but the young man had always saw the pain in his father eyes when an emissary took one of the villagers through the Chappa'ai eye as if he knew their fate like a seer. That was why he and his father always made sure to check the deliveries for the gods on a daily bases to ensure that the correct number of items were there and they were in working order.

Sai ran across the courtyard of the village to a structure that looked very out of place with the ancient Grecian architecture. It looked more like a alien structure that came out of some sci-fi writer wet dream. As he came to the massive metal door of the building they slid open on their own revealing many young men and woman some putting together complicated looking devices; were others were designing new and better devices under orders of Sai father Prometheus. Sai looked around than shouted out "Lord Hades emissary is arriving please finish up and be sure his shipment our ready so father has no unneeded difficulty with the god's man we all know they have little need to find cause to give father misery" All the worker nod knowing Sai was correct many had seen that the emissary find the littlest flaw in a shipments in the past. An when the emissary went to punish them it was always there father Prometheus whom took the flogging in there steed many of the workers believed that the shipment were always fine that these flaws were meaningless and trivial and an excuse to torture the one they called father. So they always did their best to see they never had those opportunities to cause the man they owed so much unneeded pain.

Sai was doing a last minute energy check on the Ma'Tok staff orders; when he heard the city bells ringing signifying the emissary and his Jaffa had just come through the main gates of the village. He quickly packed the last of the staffs into the crates before shouting "finish what you were doing and bring the crates to the platforms now." The others did as Sai said bring crate after crate to filling the platforms quickly and neatly just as the main bay doors open revealing Prometheus leading a regal looking man and a dozen Jaffa. The regal man's eyes glowed gold for a moment as he inspected each crate everyone watched hoping this time would be different than the others that this lord would just take his weapons for Hades and just leave but like the million times before the emissary clicked his tongue in his mouth before shaking his head and saying "This is unacceptable for your lord and master Hades… There should have been three times as many Ma'Tok staff." Prometheus bowed his head Sai could swear he saw his father let out a small tremor as if trying to fight back something. As the regal man turn to him and begun pushing him as he spoke with venom spewing from his mouth. "Doesn't your lords deserve more than this pitiful offering of a few crates. I'm sure you hold back the number you should give us so you can stockpile the devices for another or so these pitiful wreaths can lazy around when they should be working harder for their gods."

"Forgive me lord Geb but you know I must service each of the system lords evenly and without question for the sins I committed against the gods so long ago. I was cursed by the mighty god Pelops to never die and serve the gods for the sins I committed against them." Geb eyes grew furious at the mention of Pelops; An struck Prometheus across the face with the back of his hand causing Prometheus to step back slightly with a gash across his cheek that slow fade away as something unseen mend the flesh. "shol'va you speak of the great and mighty Pelops whom generosity knew no bounds and choose to allow you to exist for all times as a servant to the gods." No one but Geb heard the word to follow that came from Prometheus mouth as they were said low and very cold "you should have more respect for your host…your master not here Geb even if your noise is so brown he'll never be able to see it. An I rather be a shol'va than what you are. The only thing I can be grateful for was that low snake pelops was so cautious with his tech that when the tok'ra blew him up your master and the system lords lost their only shot at true immortality unfortunately for me he did his job to well on me not only does his bots heal to the point the cells of my host and myself will never die from old age not allowing me nor the host the peace of simple death or even a un-simple one. But you know what I still smile every day knowing it was me that prevent you and the other from stealing more innocents lives" A look of malice crossed Geb face just before he struck Prometheus; sending the weapon builder to the ground before the agents of Hades begun to stomp on him with their armored feet. The sound of bones crushing and cracking with every impact but the old weapon builder started to hear people begging for mercy but the beating did not stop.

It wasn't long before Prometheus felt himself being lifted up slightly and dragged out of the building. He could feel his body healing but he knew he'd given Geb what he wanted a reason to beat him to near death but it wasn't over he felt himself being tied to a post in the center of the village. This was far from over but just as the knots around his wrist grew tight the sound of gun fire filled the air the sound of unfamiliar voices and words echo through his head as he was enveloped in darkness of unconsciousness.


End file.
